Tommy My Hero
by miranda87
Summary: Jude's 18 but she still stays with her mom. Her Dad is out of her life and her mom just got with this total loser who causes big problems but he is also the reason something big happen. Sadie is god knows where and every thing else is the same.
1. Chapter 1

**History: **Jude's 18 but she still stays with her mom. Her Dad is out of her life and her mom just got with this total loser who causes big problems but he is also the reason something big happen. Sadie is god knows where and every thing else is the same. She just got back from another tour.

**_Chapter 1_**

**J/T**: I can't believe she is with that loser. Something just isn't right with him. The way he looks at my. It's creepy.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Dan, her mom new boyfriend, enter her room with out knocking.

Jude: What the hell are you doing. Get the fuck out of my room.

Dan: Why? You don't really want me to I see the way you look at me. And you mom isn't her and wont be back for hours, so we have time.

He then goes to her bed and is putting his hands all over her she is hitting them off. But the more she fight the more he is enjoying it, until she slaps hip across his face.

Dan: you little bitch

jumps on top of her

Dan: I'll show you to slap me

And is now basically ripping her shirt off. She had just enough room to knee him in the balls and push him off of her and runs to the bathroom until her mom comes home. After he recovers form the pain he starts for the Bathroom and is barging on the door. But her mom cam home soon the he thought.

Vic: Dan, what's going on?

Dan: your bitch of a daughter just kicked me in my balls.

Vic: Jude, Jude open this door right now.

Jude slowly opens the door with tears still running down her face.

Vic: Oh, don't go crying now why did you kick Dan.

Jude: Mom, Dan just tried to rape me.

Vic: Dan is this true

Dan: how can you even stand their and believe that bitch of a daughter. She's lying.

Vic turns back to Jude

Vic: I don't believe you...

Jude: mom...

Before she could finish what she was about to say her mom ups and slaps her clear across her face. Jude runs to her room and calls the only person she can call.

Tommy: hey Jude, if its not important I'm going to have to call you back

Jude: _still crying_: Tommy

Tommy: Jude what wrong

Jude: DanJustTriedToRapMeAndThemMyMomWouldn'tBelieveMeAndSheSlapsMe.

She is so hurt that she says every thing as if it was one word. Now most people wouldn't have understood what she said but hey its Tommy he can under stands her even with out words.

Tommy: Jude pack your shit I'm on my way

And with that Tommy left so fast that he forgot he had some where to be...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_**A/N: If you recognize it then I don't own it.**_

Jude is packing as fast and as much as she can, putting each bag by the door. Her mom is cooking and Dan is sitting on his punk ass watching.

Dan: where the hell you think your going?

Jude: fuck you, you bastard, your not my daddy.

With that said, she runs back up stairs to finish packing

Dan: Vic you better checks your daughter.

Vic: what now?

Dan: She's packing her shit?

Vic storms into Jude's room, Jude never stops what she is doing.

Vic: where do you think your going?

Jude: I'm leaving. Tommy's coming to get me I cant stay here where you boyfriend tries to rap me and you don't believe me

Vic: why r you trying to mess thing up for me. All -

Vic is cutoff by the loud shouting going on down stairs. The both take off running down stairs...

Tommy is now over Dan beaten the shit out of him.

Tommy: If you ever put you hands on Jude again, I will fucking kill you.

Vic rushes over and push Tommy off her man.

Vic: Tommy, what are you doing?

Tommy: WHAT AM I DOING, NO what the FUCK are you doing. Jude tells you he just tried to rape her and you acting like he's the victim

Vic: that's because Jude is a fucking liar. He would never do that. (She is still trying to Consul Dan)

Tommy: you no what fuck you and him. Jude you got your shit, we leaving and what ever you haven't pack, don't worry about it you don't need it or her.

Tommy helps her put her stuff in his truck. Jude is hurt but what causes her to break down and cry is what she heard her mom say next.

Vic: its ok Dan. We don't have to worry about her anymore she's out of our life for good.

J/T: how could she do this to me. What am I going to do now I have no one? What will become of my life now that I am moving in with Tommy and my mom doesn't want me anymore?

As she is think about how much her life is changing she can't help but sit there and let the tears run down her face. She looks and Tommy and is more then ever in love with him for always being their when she needs him.

_Moved on to where Tommy was supposing to be._

/ T: how could he miss this meeting. It was vital that he shows up. Now I'm not sure they will want to meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

When they arrived to his place Jude is on the couch crying her heart out. Tommy goes and sits next to her. At first she doesn't move but then she throw her arm around him and he just hold her tight. She knows that she is safe but then again she always feel safe when she's with him.

Jude: Tommy why did she choose Dan over me? Doesn't she love me any more? Is she that lonely to where she goes and find the first loser she can? What wrong with me? First my dad leaves now this...

Tommy: Jude listen to me (_He lifts her chin up to him) _Their is nothing wrong with you if anything theirs something wrong with them. Just know that I will never leave you or hurt you.

With that said she puts her head back on his shoulder and cries herself to sleep. Tommy then lefts her up and take her to the guess room and puts her down. When he tries to leave she said...

Jude: Tommy stay with me tonight I don't won't to be alone.

Tommy then gets in the bed with her and holds her close to him and she knows he's not going to let her go. She then turns over and starts to kiss him wanting to feel something other then pain. Tommy resists...

Jude: Tommy please don't I need you right now.

Tommy, not being able to say no to Jude. They begin to kiss again, but deeper this time, as she caress the back of his head and run her fingernails down the center of his back. He begins to grind his hips between her legs and she can feel his hard member applying pressure to her southern lips. She begins to gyrate her hips on top his member through his pants. They are slowly taking off each other clothes. He glides his member into me slowly knowing that it's my first time. He glided his member in and out each time pushing more into her southern lips. Their rhythm becomes the same and he starts to pick up speed. They moan in unison knowing they our close to climax. After the fall asleep in each others arm blocking every thing out that happen to day, Knowing that things are about to really change.

_**Later that night **_

Tommy's Cell rings. He looks at it...

_T/Th: Oh shit I forgot I had a meeting to go to..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

When he answer it, is going off on him.

? Where the hell were you?

Tommy: man I'm sorry, Jude called and I -

? Do you know how hard it was to get them here. Your not exactly at you prime anymore.

Tommy: Jude really needs me. I can't get into it now but Kwest man you know I wanted this more then anything. (While not anything and looks down at Jude) And I wouldn't have missed it if it weren't really important.

Kwest: You better be glad that I good at what I do and I believe in you. I was able to reschedule the meeting. Its in 2 days and you better be there.

See Kwest realize a couple months ago the he was a pretty dame good manager and when Tommy wanted to come out with a solo album Kwest became his manager.

Tommy: thanks man that's why you're my manager.

Tommy hangs up hoping that Jude was still asleep. He didn't want to worry her anymore than she was. But she did hear and was wondering what she made him miss. She decide to ask him about it tomorrow, tonight she just wanted to fall asleep in the safety of his arms.

The next morning Jude wakes up to an empty bed. At first she thinks that she is still at home.

Jude: Tommy... Tommy...

Tommy: Jude... Jude. I'm here, your not at home anymore. You're safe. I will never let anyone hurt you again.

He's rocking her to calm her down.

Jude: Tommy. I sorry for everything I put you though

Tommy: Don't be sorry. I'm happy that you feel that you can count on me cause you can.  
Jude is still a little shaking so Tommy starts to sing one of the songs he wrote about her to calm her down.

_"Too Beautiful For Words"_

[Verse 1  
When I try to describe how I feel when I hold you  
I get butterflies I hear lullabies, it's hard to explain  
Like the scent of a rose or the sound of the rain  
It's too precious and too wonderful to give it a name

[Chorus

Too beautiful for words  
A symphony inside me  
Too beautiful for words  
I can not take them lightly  
Can you hear my silent heart


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that it took so so so long for an up date. Actrally Its finnish so I am going to post the rest of the story back to back.

Chapter 5

It has been two weeks since Jude moved in with Tommy. At first she didn't want anyone to know that her mom had basically chose a man over her but G- Major is her family and they would have nothing but love for her. She is working on her three CD. Things between Jude and Tommy where going strong. She stopped having dreams and there was no one to stand in-between her and Tommy because she was 18.  
Jude went to the coffeehouse to get coffee for G-Major. After she put the order in she went to the bathroom, when she walk out of the stall to wash her hands she looked up into the mirror and seen someone she thought she would never have to see again.

? : scream and the ones you love will never see you again.

Jude nods: W…wh…what do you want.

? : no don't be scared. You know what I am here for. You thought that you were going to get away from me. You mad me look like a fool and you have to pay for that.

He starts moving closer to her and she starts to cry.

Jude: Dan please don't why are you doing this you have my mom she believed you over my. Why do you want me so bad?

Dan: shh. It will be over before you even know it.

At first she is fighting back but he learned from the first time and so she can't get free. She stops fighting after awhile and he pins her to the floor.

The cashier notice that Jude hasn't came back from the bathroom so she goes to check on her and bumps into someone on the way.

Cashier: excuses you

The guy just keeps on walking.

Cashier: Jerk

She keeps walking and walks into the bathroom to see Jude unconscious on the floor with ripped clothes and blood on the floor. She runs back out…  
Cashier: call 911 now.

One of the other cashiers calls 911 while people tries to get in the bathroom to see what's going on. She goes back in there gets Jude phone and go back out to close the door. She knows who Jude is and doesn't want people taking pictures and she goes though Jude's phone to look for the name of the person Jude is always taking about when they chat while Jude waits for the coffees. She finds it and presses send.

Tommy: girls were you we're waiting for our coffee.

Cashier: no this isn't Jude but you need to get her fast I found her in the bathroom unconscious…

Tommy: I'm on my way.

And before she could say anything else Tommy was already coming thought the door. He pushes pass all those people and ran into the bathroom. What he seen, made him sick to his stomach but he had to be strong for Jude. He runs to her and picks her up in his arms and puts his jacket over her so now one could see her faces.

Cashier: Sr. we already called 911. They should be here any minuet

Tommy: I can get her to the hospital faster then they can get here.

And he takes her to his car not caring that he is getting blood on it and takes off as fast as he could to get her to the hospital. He pulls up to the emergence doors, jump out, and runs to the other side of his car to pick Jude up. He runs in...

Tommy: Help… I need help she's unconscious.

They rush out and take her to the OR.

A/N: Ya'll know what I don't own. The song in this chapter belongs to N SYNC – This I Promise You


	6. Chapter 6

-1A/N: Ya'll know what I don't own. The song in this chapter belongs to N SYNC – This I Promise You

Chapter 6

Back at G-Major

Kwest/T: I wonder where Tommy and Jude are. They been gone for a lone time and everyone is wondering where their coffee is.

Kwest pulls his phone out to call Tommy:

Kwest: Hey man, where are you guys?

Tommy: Kwest I said no one would hurt her again. I said I would never leave her and now look what happen

Kwest: whoa man, slow down where are you.

Tommy: I'm at the hospital…

Kwest: I'm on my way…

10 min later Kwest walks though the hospital doors and finds Tommy with his head in his hands…

Kwest: Man what happen and where is Jude.

Tommy looks up with bloodshot eyes. Tommy tells Kwest the whole story from when He got the call to when they rush Jude in to the O.R. Kwest puts his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Kwest: Tommy it's not your fault. You couldn't have known that anything was going to happen.

Before Tommy could say anything a doctor came out…

Tommy: How is she?

Doctor: Are you Mr. Quincy

Tommy: Yes

Doctor: I sorry to tell you but when she got attack she must have hit her head because she is in a coma. I don't know how long she will be in it. Most comas' last no longer then four weeks but there is the possibility of it being longer. We will be moving her to a single.

Tommy: What can I do?

Doctor: As of right now there is nothing you can do but wait for her to wake up.

Tommy: Ok can I go see her?

Doctor: Sure follow me.

Tommy: Kwest go back to G-Major and tell Georgia what happen. I'm sure she's wondering were we are.

Kwest: Ok T but I'm going to come right back to see how you guys are holding up.

Tommy: Ok thanks.

With that Tommy follows The Doctor down the hall to the room she was in. The doctor left Tommy alone with Jude. When he seen Jude he felt his heart shattering. How could he not protect her? He told her that he would not let anything happen to her and now look were she is. He pulls a chair up next to her bed and takes one of her hands in both of his.

Tommy: Jude, I am so sorry. You trusted me to be there and protect you and I wasn't.

Tommy doesn't know what else to say but he fells so guilty and to see her likes this makes him want to cry but he has to be strong for Jude. Next thing he knows he has fallen asleep with his head on her lap and her hand in his hands.

A nurse walks in just to check he vitals and Tommy is awakened.

Nurse: Sir. visiting hours is over but you can come back tomorrow.

Tommy: I can't leave her. I lift her the last time and look where she ended up. Please I won't bother anyone.

He flashed her his award-winning smile but she could tell that even if she said no he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Nurse: Fine. She's in a single anyway so you won't be bothering anyone.

Tommy: Thank you

He turns his attention back to Jude and the nurse just leave after she was finish.

It's been three weeks since Jude has been in a coma. Tommy has been their everyday. He only lift when Kwest would come and tell him to go home, take a shower sleep, and eat something but he would be back no longer then five hours later. He talked to her everyday.

It was just another day that he visited Jude but to day he had something special for her.

Tommy: Hey Jude. Today I thought that you are tried of hearing the everyday thing about my day, so I decided to sing this song I have written for you. Its called "This I Promise You"

Ohh ohh...

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

Jude's POV

I'm in Studio A playing my Guitar. I have been here for days but I don't feel tired. I am the only one here but I don't feel strange. It felt so right. Next thing I know I hear a faint voice. I sit my guitar down and walk to the door. I step out side and there is nothing their. I mean all I see is white. In the distant I see a figure. I start walking towards it and the voice get louder. I soon recognize the voice as Tommy. I start walking faster to try and met him but I can't reach him.

Tommy's POV

I finish the song and I didn't realize that I started crying.

Tommy: Jude, please come back to me. I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am. I can't do this with out you. You are the air I breathe the water I drink. You are the reason I live. I need you…

Before Tommy could finish he felt her hand squeeze his tighter. He looks up and sees her eye flatter open but then the close right back.

Tommy: Jude… Jude come back to me.

Jude: (can hardly speak cause her mouth is dry) Tommy…

Tommy can hear her raspy voice and get a cup of water for her.

Tommy: Hear drink this. Let me go get the doctor.

Tommy kisses Jude on the forehead and runs out to get her doctor. He comes back with her doctor and some nurses to check her out to make sure everything is ok.

Doctor: Everything seems fine but we would like to keep her over night to make sure everything is ok.

Tommy: Ok.

With that the doctor and nurses leave Tommy and Jude alone. Jude looks at Tommy.

Jude: Hi (she said weakly)

Tommy: Jude, I am so sorry…


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter 7**

Jude: Tommy its not your fault we didn't know that he would come after me.

Tommy: But I told you I would always be there for you and I wasn't.

Jude: But you were. You got me out of that house and now you here with me. I will even understand if you don't want me anymore…

Tommy: Jude, don't ever speak like that again. This wasn't your fault. I will always want you…

Jude: but I feel so dirty. So disgusted with myself. How can you still look me? (Jude is crying by now.)

Tommy: Shh Jude. There is nothing that will make me not want you anymore.  
I Love You.

Jude: I… Love… You… Too.

Tommy gets in the bed with her and she puts her head on his chest still crying. He starts to rub her head to calm down.

Tommy: Shh… Shh Jude it's going to be ok.

Tommy starts to sing to help calm her down.

_"For You I Will"_

When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do.

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will.

I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe,  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)  
I will be your hero your strength  
anything you need (I will be…)  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you  
For you I will

For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight, oooooh  
For you I will die  
With every breath, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)  
And I'll do anything

Tommy: Shh Jude. Go to sleep now. I will be here when you get up.

_I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you (Promise you)  
For you I will, I will, I will, I will,_

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need, (Anything you need)  
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)  
I will let you wait for all times  
Promise you (I promise you)  
For you I will (Ooooh)  
I promise you  
For you I will


	8. Chapter 8

-1_A/N: I am sorry it's been forever since I updated but I couldn't think of anything to write. This is the second to last chapter. The song in this chapter is by WHITNEY HOUSTON. If you know it then I and wrote it._

**Chapter 8**

It's been a month since the incident and her and Tommy are as strong as ever if not stronger. Dan was arrested and sentences to 15 years without parole. I can finally get on with my life. My mom wants to be back in my life but I'm not ready for that to happen. I don't know if I ever will but only time will tell.

I just finish up my album and D is having a release party. I have a something special I am going to sing for Tommy because he has been all the man I need these pass months and I am very thankful for god sending him to me.

It is now 8 o'clock and it is time for my entrance with the love of my life.

Tommy: You ready girl.

Jude: As long as you're by my side, I am ready for anything.

They walk out the curtains and everyone is clapping and taking pictures. The party is in full swing now and it's about time for me to go on stage. No one knows what I am going to sing but Kwest cause he has the music.

D: … Ladies and Gentlemen let me introduce my favorite rockstar Jude Harrison singing her news song "How Strong Do You Thing I Am."

Tommy: Go get them girl.

Jude: Thanks D, but I have a new song that I am going to sing. This song is dictated to a very special person in my life. If it was for him, my wingman, my rock, and most recently my heart, I don't think I would have made it though the last couple of months. I thank you and I love you. This song is called _"All the Man That I Need"_

I used to cry myself to sleep at night  
But that was all before he came  
I thought love had to hurt to turn out right  
But now he's here  
It's not the same, it's not the same

Chorus:  
He fills me up  
He gives me love  
More love than I've ever seen  
He's all I've got,  
He's all I've got in this world  
But he's all the man that I need

And in the morning when I kiss his eyes  
He takes me down and rocks me slow  
And in the evening when the moon is high  
He holds me close and won't let go  
He won't let go

Chorus:  
He fills me up  
He gives me love  
More love than I've ever seen  
He's all I've got,  
He's all I've got in this world  
But he's all the man that I nnnneedddddd

Ooohhhh,  
Ooohhhh, Ooohhhh,  
Ooohhhh, Ooohhhh,  
Ooohhhh

Chorus: (Repeat 3x)  
He fills me up (He fills me up)  
He gives me love  
More love than I've ever seen (Than I've ever seen)  
He's all I've got, (He's all I've got)  
He's all I've got in this world  
But he's all the man that I need (All the man that I need)

Jude: Tommy I know it not traditional but I can't wait on you to ask so. Tommy, will you marry me?

Tommy: Wow. And to think I was going to ask you.

He gets down on one knee and pulls out a black velvet box and put the ring on her finger.

Tommy: Yes I will marry you Jude but I get to wear the tux at the wedding.

Jude: Shut up and kiss me.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Chapter 9 – Final Chapter**

It's is finally the wedding. I can't believe I have been lucky enough to fine the one person I am truly meant to be with. Tommy let me do what ever I wanted to do for our wedding. It was at "The Oaks" at Calamigos Ranch California. Since it was small we took D jet out there. Water sounds and wood decking are just part of the charm of this elegant retreat that sold me to this place. The altar is set apart by a symbolic bridge that leads to a small waterfall amid lush vines. Abundant light enters the Dining Room from every angle, as french doors encompassing the room give way to a high ceiling with beautiful natural wood beams. There's even a staircase by which to make you grand entrance.

So if you don't Sadie is my maid of honor and Kwest is the best man. Patsy, Jamie, Portia and Chaz are in the wedding too. The colors for my wedding are white and baby blue. Sadie's, Portia, and Patsy dresses are almost the same except Sadie's meet right below her knee, Portia's is floor length, and we all know Patsy does not wear dresses so her bottom turns into pants (/rayliadesigns/3472.htm). Tommy, Kwest, Jamie, and Chaz had the same tux. But Tom's vest was black and everyone else was baby blue (/images/pe2maxq7.jpg). My dress was satin Ivory and Gold Lace (/morilee/2103.htm). My Cake was chocolate with three layers (/images/cakes/lgsharelife.jpg).

As I stand their listen to the pastor I cant help get watery eyes because this is really happing.

Pastor: … Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous. Love is not proud and does not boast. Love does not do things that are not nice. Love does not just think of itself. Love does not get angry. Love holds no wrong feelings in the heart. Love is not glad when people do wrong things. But it is always glad when they do right. Love forgives everything. Love is always trusting, and always hoping, and never gives up. Love never ends. Never let any one come in between this union of hearts I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

We share a passion fill kiss that felt like it lasted a lifetime when truthfully it only lasted a few minutes.

Pastor: May I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Quince.

Every one is clapping as we make it down for the first time as husband and wife.

The End


End file.
